This invention relates to methods and systems for allocating resources in an uncertain environment.
By reference the following documents, submitted to the Sunnyvale Center for Innovation, Invention and Ideas (SCI.sup.3) under the US Patent and Trademark Office's Document Disclosure Program, are hereby included:
Title Number Date Method of Allocating Resources in a S00463 July 9, 1997 Stochastic Environment Method of Allocating Resources in a S00730 March 16, 1998 Stochastic Environment -- Further Considerations Method of Allocating Resources in a S00743 April 10, 1998 Stochastic Environment -- Further Considerations II Method of Allocating Resources in a S00764 May 11, 1998 Stochastic Environment -- Further Considerations III Method of Allocating Resources in a S00814 July 24, 1998 Stochastic Environment -- Further Considerations IV Methods and Apparatus for Allocating S00901 December 14, 1998 Resources in an Uncertain Environment -- PPA Draft I Methods and Apparatus for Allocating S00905 December 18, 1998 Resources in an Uncertain Environment -- PPA Draft II Methods and Apparatus for Allocating S00914 January 6, 1999 Resources in an Uncertain Environment -- PPA Draft III
Copending patent application Ser. No. 09/070,130, filed on Apr. 29, 1998, is incorporated herein and termed PRPA (Prior Relevant Patent Application). PRPA discloses and discusses several methods for allocating resources.